


Special Instructions

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy'.  Dean couldn't believe he was stuck filling these stupid instructions.  But maybe they wouldn't turn out to be so stupid after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/prompt_zpsu41npefq.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt this was inspired by.

Dean pulled into the first empty parking space he could find. His eyes roved over the apartment building. It looked just like most any other: tall, boxy, with tiny windows that wouldn’t allow the occupants much of a view. He would wager a guess that the rent was fairly cheap. Still, the building was close to the local college, so it was likely that most of the people living there were students; a cheap apartment would be just what they needed. He himself was currently attending classes, studying to be a teacher. Maybe he should look into moving into a place like this. His rent was atrocious. Which was why he worked at the pizza place he did, and why he was here right now.

Dean heaved another sigh, probably the hundredth within the last half hour. Why Crowley ever had to add that stupid “Special Instructions” feature to the order form, he’d never know.

 

**~one hour earlier~**

 

“Dean! Hey Dean! Come look at this!”

Charlie’s voice was full of wicked glee. That never boded well. Dean pushed his way through the hot kitchen, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, and managed to make it to Charlie’s side at the computer. “What. What is it.” 

The petite redhead pointed excitedly at the computer screen, where an order form had just come in. Dean leaned in closer to read it. “Large stuffed crust pizza, meatball and pepperoni….” Clearly he was missing something.

“No, you doofus!” She jabbed her finger at the upper left corner where it read ‘Special Instructions’. Dean’s eyes scanned the words there and widened in shock as he read them aloud.

“Send your cutest delivery boy.” He stared, unable to believe the words, then burst into laughter. “Are you kidding me?”

Charlie was clearly trying to stifle laughter, and completely not succeeding. “You know what this means, right?” Dean looked at her, nonplussed. “Cutest delivery boy?” Still mystified, Dean shook his head. “Dean….that’s totally you.”

“WHAT??” Dean immediately backed away from the computer, shaking his head. “No. No, no, no way.”

“What’s going on?” Benny had come up behind them, unnoticed. He leaned over Dean’s shoulder and, upon reading the words, let out a bark of laughter. “Looks like you’ve got a job to do, brother.”

“ _What’s_ Winchester doing?” Gordon, sullen as always, didn’t look happy to see the three of them laughing.

“Our newest order had the special request that their pizza be delivered by our cutest delivery boy,” Benny answered. “Clearly that would be Dean.”

Gordon scoffed. He didn’t seem to like anyone, but he had taken a dislike to Dean from the start. “Well, naturally. With that whore’s mouth and those legs of his.”

Dean flushed immediately. Gordon often made fun of him, mocking him mercilessly for his plush lips and his bow legs, saying they were made to be spread, that he was just begging to be fucked. He opened his mouth to speak but Benny beat him to it, grabbing Gordon’s shirtfront and yanking him close as he growled “shut your fucking mouth or I’ll do it for you.”

Dean didn’t know how he was lucky enough to have friends like Benny and Charlie, but he thanked God for them every day. Watching Gordon slink off, a glower on his face, he gave Benny a small smile. “Thanks.”

Benny shook his head. “No need.”

“What’s going on here?”

Oh no. That British accent was unmistakable. The three of them turned as one, coming face to face with their boss. Dean managed to paste a smile on his face. “Hello, Crowley.”

The man had his jacket and scarf on. Clearly he had been on his way out the door when the commotion caught his attention. He raised a brow when Dean avoided the question. “What’s going on here?” he repeated.

Charlie gestured to the computer. “Special instructions,” she answered. Dean’s eyes widened; he glared at her. She shrugged helplessly, mouthed ‘sorry’. On the one hand he understood why she did it. A change of subject was better than telling Crowley about the fight they’d just had. Still, the last thing he wanted was Crowley knowing about the order. He had been hoping to avoid this altogether….maybe pretend they had missed the note, send Charlie instead.

Crowley read the note and a small smirk curved across his lips. “Well,” he spoke up at last. “Obviously we send Winchester.”

Dean’s shoulders sagged. He had known this was going to happen. Crowley didn’t make sexual advances to him by any degree, but the Brit had made it plainly obvious that he found Dean attractive. “Yes, sir.”

“Is Walker making the pizza?”

Benny nodded. “Shouldn’t be too long now.”

“Good.” Crowley looked around the small group. “I’ll say goodnight, then.” And with a nod, he left.

Both Charlie and Benny looked to Dean sympathetically. “Cheer up,” Charlie said. “You only have to drop off the pizza, take the money and go. It won’t be THAT bad.”

 

**~one hour later~**

 

Dean double-checked the number on the apartment door. 267. Yup, this was it. He was prepared to be greeted by some kind of pervert. Who else would ask for a cute delivery guy?

He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and knocked firmly on the door, once, twice, and waited. But there was no answer. He knocked again, and waited for a long moment. Still no answer. He was beginning to get frustrated. “ _Crowley’s Pizza!_ ” he called.

There came the sound of footsteps. _Finally_. “Gabriel? There’s a pizza delivery.”

Something stirred deep in Dean’s gut at the sound of that voice. He couldn’t move, frozen to the spot. He had to see the person behind the door, because some amazing face had to go with a voice like that. It was deep, gravelly, as if the person had just gotten up but wasn’t fully awake yet, and fuck all it was sexy.

The door opened, that gorgeous voice beginning to apologize, to say “I’m sorry for the delay, I---“ but then it stopped dead, and the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes ever were staring straight at Dean.

Dean had thought that nothing could top that voice, but he had been wrong. This man was beyond beautiful. Big blue eyes set above sharp cheekbones and full lips, topped by a headful of messy brown hair. _Oh my God_. He realized the he was staring, mouth slightly open, and he flushed. “I….” But he couldn’t manage more than that.

“Ah….” Luckily, the other man seemed to be in a similar state of speechlessness. “Um." He swallowed with some difficulty and then, raising his voice, he called out again. “Gabriel? Do you have money for this?”

Another man came into view, and Dean’s heart fell. It looked as though this man, this gorgeous man, might be taken. “Sure do, baby bro.”

Bro? Brother? Dean’s heart leapt right back into place. Then he scolded himself. Why was he getting all excited over a customer who he wasn’t even going to get a chance to speak to? He was only going to be here for two more minutes, if that.

This man, Gabriel apparently, was shorter, with honey colored hair and a smirk on his face. He joined the two of them at the door, and looked at his brother with what seemed to be a calculating expression. Dean wasn’t certain what he saw there but it seemed to satisfy him for he smiled and shoved a wad of cash into Dean’s hand, simultaneously grabbing the pizza. “There you go, keep the change.” And he quickly gave his brother a nudge into the hall, shutting the door behind him. There was the sound of a key turning as, presumably, he locked the door.

The two strangers stared at each other, momentarily too stunned to do a thing. Then the man began banging on the door. “Gabriel! Gabriel, let me in! Gabriel, this isn’t funny!”

But it kind of was. Dean tried to muffle his laughter but he wasn’t completely successful. He covered his mouth with both hands but a snort of laughter still escaped.

The other man looked at him, surprise overwhelming the anger on his face. When he saw how hard Dean was trying not to laugh, mirth overcame every last trace of irritation. Dean was relieved, finally letting his laughter burst forth, and this stranger began laughing with him.

Finally Dean got his amusement under control, and offered a hand. “I’m Dean Winchester.”

The lovely man accepted, shaking Dean’s hand. “Castiel Novak.”

It was one of the most unusual names Dean had ever heard. He thought it was beautiful.

“Well, Cas,” he said. “It appears you’re locked out.”

Castiel gave the doorknob another jiggle. “It appears so.” His voice was rueful. “My brother can be kind of an asshole.” 

Dean grinned. “You don’t say.”

Cas laughed again. “I know, he hides it so well.”

“Well,” Dean had nervous butterflies running through him. “You could come down to the pizza place with me, if you like. I get off work in an hour. We could get something to eat then.” He wasn’t entirely certain why he was taking such a big risk….asking the man out only five minutes after meeting him. He knew from the man’s Special Instructions that he was interested in other men, so that made one thing easier (no guessing here). But more important than that, something about Cas just felt…..right.

At Dean’s invitation, a small smile had curved over Cas’ lips. It was lovely, setting his face aglow. “I’d love to.” Then his face froze as a thought occurred. “Oh. I don’t have any….” He looked down at his feet, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Castiel’s footwear: a pair of slippers that looked like giant fluffy bees.

“Yeah, yeah,” Cas was doing his best to sound angry and failing miserably. “Laugh it up.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean managed through his laughter. “They’re adorable.” Castiel’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly pink at the word. That was adorable as well. “Well….can you wear them outside?”

“I suppose….” Cas smiled, that tiny little smile again. “So long as you’re not ashamed to be seen with me.”

Dean laughed. “On the contrary. I love them.” Cas blushed even more. _God_ , that was so damn cute. “Well….shall we?”

Cas nodded with a smile, and the two headed down the two flights of stairs. As soon as they got outside, Cas began to shiver in the cold night air. “Here.” Dean slipped out of his uniform jacket. “Take my coat.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t.”

“You can and you will.” Cas was doing his best to be evasive, but Dean managed to catch him and wrapped his jacket around the other man’s shoulders. Inside the car, he glanced over at Cas and saw that the man had slipped his arms into the sleeves and zipped the coat up. He had ducked his chin down to hide the smile that was threatening to overwhelm his face. Dean knew the feeling. He was deliriously happy.

When Dean opened the door to Crowley’s, Charlie was right there at the counter. He would guess she’d been waiting, dying to know what happened. “So? Tell us everything!" But he didn’t enter, instead holding open the door for Cas. The man’s head was ducked down, cheeks pink, clearly shy in this unfamiliar setting. 

Charlie’s eyes were huge. “OH MY GOD!”

Dean could feel his own cheeks flushing. “Shut your mouth, Bradbury.”

“You leave with a pizza and come back with a boy?!?!”

“Shut up!”

“NO! Where’s MY Special Instructions??”

“You don’t even LIKE boys.” Dean pointed out. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

Dean simply sighed, shaking his head. “This here is Cas.” Cas gave a tentative smile and wave. “He’s gonna eat with me after I’m done working.”

Charlie shook her head. “No. You can leave early.”

Dean perked up. “Really?”

“For true love?” Charlie grinned. “Anything.”

Both Dean and Castiel turned fuchsia at the words, but there was no way Dean was going to turn up a chance to clock out early and spend more time with Cas. He punched out and lead Cas to the back of the restaurant.

Dean was happy to discover that conversation flowed easily between them. This could have turned out horribly. Just because he had a feeling about Cas didn’t mean it would be right. But it was. The two just gelled. It turned out that Cas was in school for teaching as well, only he was going to teach college whereas Dean wanted to teach grade school. Still, it gave them a great deal to talk about.

The car ride home was much more relaxed than the one to the restaurant. They had talked so much, grown comfortable together. Dean prayed that Cas would want to see him again.

“Next time we go to _Crowley’s_ , I know exactly what we have to try.” There. That was a way to test the waters.

“…..next time?”

Shit. Was that good or bad? “…..do you not want to see me again?” Dean chanced a glance at Castiel, and was overjoyed to see the happiness that lit up every inch of his face.

“I would LOVE to see you again, Dean.”

Dean sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God.”

Cas laughed at him. “As if there was ever any doubt.”

“Oh there was doubt, believe me.”

“Well, there shouldn’t have been.” Cas was quiet for a moment, then spoke up curiously. “What do we have to try?”

Dean smiled. "We have to split the pasta,” He answered. “So that we can reenact _‘Lady & the Tramp’_.”

There was the barest moment of silence and then Castiel burst into laughter. “You,” he managed between giggles, “are a HUGE dork.”

“Oh yea,” Dean grinned.

And standing outside apartment 267 this time, Dean could barely remember being anxious earlier. Not when Castiel stood there wrapped in his arms.

“I had a great time,” Castiel said softly.

Dean smiled at the other man. “Me, too.” He grinned. “Never been so happy for Special Instructions.”

Cas’ brow furrowed; he tilted his head to one side in a way that was ridiculously adorable. “Instructions?”

“Yea. ‘Send your cutest delivery boy.’” Immediately Cas’s face flushed red. Realization dawned. “You didn’t write those.”

Face lined with anger, Castiel shouted “GABRIEL!!!”

The door popped open and Gabriel stuck his head out. “Did the date go well? Have you kissed him goodnight yet? No? I’ll just come back later, then.” And once again he shut and locked the door.

Cas looked thoroughly exasperated, face pink with frustration and embarrassment. Gabriel had done this on purpose. His brother was always trying to get him to date, always pushing and pushing and now he had taken it to the most embarrassing level possible. "I'm sorry for Gabriel, he’s--"

"Is that okay?" Cas looked up. "Can I kiss you goodnight?" Dean hadn’t thought it was possible but Cas flushed even more, the tips of his ears turning red. Somehow he managed a nod. Dean stroked his cheek, loving the way it was warm from the blush, and he leaned in to kiss him softly, gently. Cas made a tiny sound as Dean’s lips touched his, and Dean couldn’t help but press closer. Then Castiel’s hands were tugging at Dean, mouth opening, tongue delving into Dean’s mouth and hot damn the man could kiss.

Dean was practically gasping when he broke away. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah.” Castiel’s hair was disheveled from having Dean’s hands in it. Dean couldn’t help it: he gently tugged a lock. Cas let out a tiny noise of surprise, but smiled.

“Hey.” Dean pulled out his phone and handed it over. “Give me your number before I leave.”

Cas happily typed his number into Dean’s phone, then watched as Dean texted him, felt the vibration in his pocket. 

“Now you better add me to your contacts.” Dean pointed a finger mock-menacingly at Cas. Cas couldn’t help but laugh.

“I promise.”

“Hnn. Good.” Dean stroked Cas’ thick brown hair, stealing another kiss. “I’ll talk to you later, babe.”

The pet name made Castiel’s heart fly; he nodded. “Goodnight.” He watched as Dean vanished down the stairs, realizing too late that he was still wearing the man’s jacket. Quickly he pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Dean _‘you left your jacket with me’_. It was mere seconds before Dean replied.

_I know. ;)_

The words filled Castiel with warmth. It had been a wonderful evening. The most wonderful evening he could remember. _Dean_ was wonderful. 

There came the sound of the key turning, and Gabriel poked his head out into the hallway. "I heard footsteps. Is he gone?"

Cas turned a smile his brother’s way. He was floating in a state of happiness he had never known before. "Gabe?"

Gabe looked taken aback by the sheer joy on his brother’s face. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Gabriel smiled. "Anytime."

 

**~fin~**


End file.
